Secrets
by smartlooser
Summary: This is my first Fic. Helen and her team are rebuilding, but what lies beneath and what was left behind. Definitely a Teslen! what happens when secrets come back from the past to rip you a new one? Please review! Let me know if you want more...
1. The News

It was a normal day in the Sanctuary for Dr. Helen Magnus. She had done all of the expense reports and was now on the after action reports. Reading about missions and the like always made her miss being in the field. But she knew in her heart of hearts that she was doing what she should by staying hidden and working on keeping the Sanctuary Network alive. She marveled that what took over a century to build was so easily destroyed. The re-building was going well but she still had much to do. It was moments like this when she would get lost in thought that she would think of Ashley and how much she missed her. "Ashley, my love, I hope you have found peace" She whispered to no one. Little did she know that someone very important had heard her almost silent request…

Just as she would getting back to the task at hand, her door burst open reveling a slightly out of breath Will, huffing "come quick, its Tesla. He's really lost it this time.""What had he done now?" she asked in exasperation. "Well, as much as it pains me in saying, it wasn't something he did." Will hedged. "Explain" Helen said, fed up with the uselessness of the conversation. Will paused for a moment and began to explain the rather shocking yet disturbing news. "Well, it would appear that Tesla had a girlfriend, for lack of a better word, in 1988 named Mary Lisa Courtney" "Stop!" He was cut off by Magnus's outburst. "What are you going on about Will; Nikola has never had a friend much less a relationship outside of me and the Network. You must be mistaken; he would have told me if he had." "Well, apparently he has his secrets because he was just given notice of her death and some other shocking news" said Will in an attempt to get the conversation back on topic. Just then a knock and a faint cough were heard from the door. They both turned to see the red faced and devastated looking Nikola. Helen rushed toward him just as he began to waiver. All Nikola saw was blackness and silence while he contemplated how nice it would be to just never leave this quiet black place.

He let the grief overpower him and let himself be vulnerable for the first time in many, many years. Helen, he needed Helen to help him get through this. Just as he was thinking of his Helen, he heard her voice. Was she singing? No, Helen Magnus may be known for many things, but singing was not one of them. But the more he thought about it, he could swear she was singing in his native tongue of Serbian. It was a song his mother used to sing to him when he was a child when he was sad or sick. "_Povej mi, zime, ko sem zaspal_" Helen sang. She tried to keep the tears out of her voice as she sang the song she had heard Nikola sing to Ashley when she was a year old and having a very hard time cutting her baby teeth. "_Povej mi meglene belih planin tako strmih, Poj mi čutno, sladko uspavanko, Poskrbite, pesek in slastni navlažite suho, Poj z menoj hladno v tem strašne vročine, Ice gor za mojo znoja in sneg na mojih nogah, Daj mi piercing, zimska poljub, Sprejmejo vse smog stran, razstrelili mi nekaj megle; Megla dih srbskega kralja, Debela v njem gostote, zamrzovanje znotraj. Primi me za roko in me nežno pesmi, pojejo S seboj vse srbske belino. Crown me vaš ljubimec, potem uspavati me spati, Šepetajo prepir iz bledo gorskih vrhov_." When she was finished, she looked down and saw the most beautiful blue eyes looking back at her with such love and wonder and at the same time pain and sorrow. It broke Helen's heart to see someone so strong and unwavering so broken and alone.

_**Translation**__: Tell me of winter as I fall asleep, Tell me of misty white mountains so steep, Sing me a sensuous, sweet lullaby, Make the sand luscious and dampen the dry, Sing to me coldly in this dreaded heat, Ice up my sweat and pour snow at my feet, Give me a piercing, wintery kiss, Take all the smog away, blow me some mist; The mist of the breath of a Serbian king, Thick in it's density, freezing within. Hold my hand softly and sing me the song, Bring all the Serbian whiteness along. Crown me your lover then lull me to sleep, Whisper a breeze from a pale mountain peak._


	2. The Letter

_Flashback:_

"Ashley, I'm afraid" Helen cried to her daughter. "Mom" was all she could whimper. She knew what she had to do. She had to do this for her family, her mother. She knew her mom would blame herself if she used the weapon. So she was determined to save her that pain. She grabbed the other super abnormal and teleported. She knew the shield was up. She knew she would die. But she would rather die than be forever responsible for killing her family and destroying her mother's life work. The last thing she saw was pain. Her mother's pain as she realized what was about to happen. "No" was barely out of Helens mouth before it was too late. She watched as her daughter, the love of her life, her reason for being explode into a dust of nothingness. And she cried…..

_Present:_

Helen continued to sing and finished the song a second time before she heard Nikola whisper "Thank you" followed by "I'm so sorry I never told you about Mary Lisa." He tried to set and Helen did not restrain him so he took that as the ok to continue. Helen asked him "What just happened Nikola? I have never seen you like that since the source blood." He thought a moment before answereing "It hasn't happened since the source blood. Well, I guess now it has." His voice was rough from the tears he was trying valiantly to suppress. It wasn't until one slipped through his resolve that Helen grabbed Nikola's hand and pulled him to the couch and hugged him to her." In this moment, Nikola allowed his resolve to break and let the tears and sobs leave his body. As he did so Helen held him in a loving embrace only whispering words of comfort and reassurance. Will watched in astonishment in the background until Helens words broke the stuper he had succumbed to. "Will, can you please give us a moment or two in private please. I will call you if we need you." "Ok, sure" he lamented as he shut the door behind him.

As Nikola began to calm down, Helen asked him "Why is this effecting you so? Surly you have lost loved ones before." Before she could continue Nikola began talking with little to no emotion in his voice "She was the first person I ever allowed myself to love besides you." "We meet by accident. She was so beautiful. I still to this day can't see what she saw in me. But she made me feel. She made me feel the same way you do; alive, loved, and wanted." His voice took on a whimsical tone as he continued "We meet at a symposium. She was there for a medical convention but stopped by to hear my lecture. She had no idea what I was talking about but stayed and just stared at me. After my lecture I approached her to see if she enjoyed the lecture to which she said 'I have no idea what you said, but your voice mesmerized me'. She asked me to dinner and I accepted. It was the eighties. A very crazy decade if you remember. We talked about everything. And after dinner we went back to my hotel and I told her everything else. I told her she would probably not believe me, but I told her about the Five. She accepted me for me. Soon, before I could really stop myself we were both naked on the bed and making love. She was so accepting." He broke down again. Helen was close to tears herself, but pushed them back and once again hugged Nikola to her as he continued. "In the morning, she was gone. I knew her name and where she grew up, but never where she lived. I lost her. I looked for years, but never found her." By now Helen was crying along with Nikola. She knew that had this woman been there in the morning that Nikola would have married her. He would have never let her go till death. And now that is a reality.

From the darkness, Ashley listened. She heard her mother crying. Why was she crying? "MOM!" she screamed but nothing. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Ashley, my sweet cricket, she can't hear you." She turned quickly, "Uncle James. Is that you? Where are you?" She was close to hysterics by now and when she felt a hand on her shoulder she spun to see none other than James Watson. "Uncle James! Wait does this mean I'm dead?" The horror in her voice made James laugh "No cricket, it's entirely up to you. You are in the middle place; the place where you decide your path in life. It's all up to you my dear cricket. Only you have the answers. Only you can ask the questions you want answered. The darkness is only the beginning. Think about the person you want to see and they will be there." His voice began to fade. "Wait, Uncle James, don't go. I miss you!" "As do I my dear cricket." And he was gone. Ashley was now confused. If she were in some other place, then how could thinking of Henry help her see him? Then *whoosh* she was in Henrys lab. "Henry?" She called but no answer. "HENRY!" she screamed. But still no reaction. She then thought "Mom" suddenly she was in her mother's office. She was holding Tesla and crying with him. If Tesla was crying something must be super wrong. He never laughed much less cried. So she stayed in the corner of the room and listened to them and took comfort in hearing her mother's voice.

"Shhh, its ok, Niko, its ok." "She sent this from her death bed." He handed her the letter he had received from Mary Lisa with shaking hands…

_Dear Nick,_

_I know you may not remember me, but not a day has gone past that I didn't think of you. The night we spent all those years ago was the most spectacular experience of my life. I have kicked myself every day since I left you hotel in the middle of the night. You were the only man I ever loved. There has been no one since you and I hope you can take some solace in that. I tried to find you so many times, but it would appear that you use a new aliases. I swear to you Nick, that if I had been able to find you I would have. There is no easy way to say this, but one very special thing came from our love that fateful night. A beautiful baby girl born on June 14, 1989, she weighted 7lbs 2oz and was 24in long. She looks like you. Her name is Kate Nicole Tesla. I gave her your name. it was my stupidity and fear that kept her from knowing you and being loved by you, the least I could do was give her a part of you. The only part I knew. Please, Nick, do not blame her for my mistakes. In a few days when I am gone she is going to need you. More than you will know. Our daughter is special, just like you. She can do amazing things. She is as I have been told and 'Abnormal'. Please love her. And help her grow into the woman I know she can be. I never stopped loving you Nick, believe that…. Because I am not sure this letter will ever reach you, I must ask a favor of you. I want you to take Kate with you and let her stay with you during this time. She will need you. She has known about you since she was young. She knows who you are. I told her everything I remembered and the rest I goggled. She has a picture of you by her bed and still talks to you before she goes to sleep. Please Nick, it's up to you now. Love our daughter._

_813 S. Sentrall_

_New City, 88947_

_(877)-124-7465_

_Much love always and forever_

_~Mary Lisa~_

When Helen was done reading, she read it again to be sure she read it correctly. Nikola was a father. He had a daughter. She looked at Nikola and now completely understood his reaction, it wasn't just grieve it was grief, fear and hurt all wrapped into one. He had missed out on his daughter's life. He had missed everything. "Inside the envelope were three DVD's labeled Kate on them with dates, I'm assuming home movies. Will you do this with me Helen, I can't do this alone. Please. "He was begging her, and Helen knew in her heart of hearts she would do anything for this man in front of her. "Of course Nikola. I'm going _nowhere_" she stressed. And so they went to the movie room and put in the DVD that read 'Kate Nicole Tesla June 14, 1989'.


	3. What was missed and what was found

The DVD began with a picture of Nikola with Mary Lisa. Nikola began to explain the picture before Helen even asked, "That was the first time I had ever been in one of those photo booths. I had always thought them to be unsanitary, but all she had to do was look at me with those big blue eyes of hers and I would have done pretty much anything. Even sit in a public box with a camera inside." He laughed about it, but Helen saw the hurt behind the joke. As the movie began it when in standard order. First was Birth, to which Nikola commented "You know, for all the medical advancements made over the years, you would think they would have come up with a cleaner way to get a baby birthed." Helen laughed at him and said "well, I believe it was once said that birth was both miraculous and disgusting." Next was one month, two, three, and so forth. Every month of Kate's life was documented until age five. After that it was every school function and birthday. All three DVD's gave Nikola what he missed. By the end of the third DVD, Helen could see Nikola silently crying. Kate had graduated valedictorian from High School and in her speech talked about a certain inventor who was a big inspiration to her and was her hero and just happened to be a distant relative. "Helen I have to meet her." Nikola stated into the silence. "Ok, Niko, you know I am here for you, whatever you decide. I think you have a wonderful daughter. And who better to help her with her gift than you. I know this will be hard, but I am here. Always!" Nikola just smiled and grabbed Helen's hand and they walked to their suite. Inside, Helen got ready for bed while Nikola did his nightly rituals and then they switched, Helen entering the bathroom while Nikola changed for bed. Helen distantly thought how easily they had gotten into a routine when they had only been sharing a suite for a few months. She laughed at the thought, knowing quite well they were both creatures of habit. She knew the next few days would be hard for both her and Nikola. More so for him because what would it do to Nikola if his daughter wanted nothing to do with him, or was repulsed by his vampiric side. It was still unknown if Kate's abnormality was the same as her father's or if she possessed another gift as Ashley had.

The next day at about 10am, Nikola rolled out of bed only to see not an empty bed, but Helen propped up against the headboard reading a book and smiling at him. "What are you doing still in bed, are you not feeling well? You're never in bed past 7am. What's wrong? Do you need something?" Nikola was panicking by this point. Helen always was up and gone before he even thought of waking up. Something was wrong, did she have second thoughts about Kate, was she scared of what this meant for them and their relationship, his mind was racing and his heart was as well. It wasn't until Helen was checking his pulse did he realize he was on the floor. "What are you doing Helen and why am I on the floor?" Nikola asked questioningly. "Well, as I would guess you had an anxiety attack which caused you to hyperventilate and pass out, but without other tests I can't be sure. Are you feeling alright now?" she asked. "I have a massive headache, but otherwise ok. Oh, and by the way, I'm a vampire, we don't do anxiety attacks. Helen just smiled as she helped him up and put him back on the bed and just shook her head. She went into the bathroom and returned with his medication along with two aspirin and a glass of water. "What, no wine?" he pouted. "Not until after breakfast" Helen stated mothering. "Oh, and by the way in answer to your questions: I was in bed because I was worried about you. No, I am not sick, I have been known to sleep in on occasion, and nothing is wrong nor do I need anything. So, what do you fancy for breakfast? Deer, Bear, or Cow plasma today?" As she got her robe on Nikola watched her and did the same. He sure did love this woman. It did nothing to lessen the pain of losing Mary Lisa, but it did make the whole in his heart get a little smaller every day. "I think I'm going to be adventurous and go for surprised. You pick the plasma of the day dear" he said jokingly. Helen smiled at the old banter between them. It would not be easy forgetting about what today would hold, since today was the day he was contacting Kate. He sure did hope she wanted him to be in her life, because after he had watched the DVD's, all he wanted was to love his little girl and share her with Helen. And have the family he had not had in over a hundred years. Helen was his family, and now it was growing. The only thing better would be if Ashley was still here. And barely whispered he said "I sure do miss you blondie, as crazy as that sounds." Little did he know that he was heard...?


	4. The Meeting and the Discovery

He sat looking at his cell phone like it was going to move at any moment. Helen giggled "you know, if you don't dial the number nothing will happen." Nikola looked up at her and she thought he looked like a small boy. "What if she hates me Helen, what if she wants nothing to do with me. No, I think I just will not call, because then if she does hate me I can live in blissful ignorance." Helen just stared at him; she had never seen him this way. It worried her in a way because Nikola was never one to back down from anything, but right now, he was scared to death of rejection. He, who prided himself on being the smartest person in the world, was wanting to be ignorant of something told Helen a lot. He was showing her his vulnerable side. "Niko, call her. I will be here no matter what she says. I promise you, I will always be here. I love you and I am not going anywhere." Nikola's head jerked up and his eyes got the size of plates. "You love me?" He whispered. "Yes Niko, it took me a long time to realize it, but yes, I love you, more than I ever thought possible with John. Now call your daughter. "She smiled.

He dialed the number and waited for two rings and hung up, "Well I guess she's not there right now, best wait till tomorrow." At Helens look he picked up the phone again, only to have it ring from the number he had just dialed. He looked wide eyed at Helen in silent plead of what he should do, Helen just motioned at the phone, so, he picked it up, "Hello" he said to the phone, and then all he heard was "You sound just like the stories." "My name is Nikola Tesla, which I am assuming you already knew. So, would you like to meet?" "Yes, I would like that very much. I am actually waiting outside the West Surface Entrance. Mom told me you saw the DVD's and that you would be calling. So, I came. ""Wait, how did you Mom tell you I saw the DVD's if she is dead?" "Ugh… Yeah about that… I would rather explain that little detail in person. I'm sure you and Dr. Magnus can help me understand it as well. I look forward to meeting you in person, and getting to know you. I missed you so much these last few months. I want you to like me so much, but Mom has assured me that you will, so I'll see you soon." When Nikola hung up the phone, he was completely confused and turned to Helen, "have you ever heard of an abnormal who could speak with the dead?"

"I once read of an abnormal that was gifted with the sight of dead people, but noting was mentioned about communication, why?" "Kate says she was told by her mother that I had watched the DVD's and to go wait at the West Surface Entrance. If Mary Lisa is dead, how could she have been told and more to the point how could Mary Lisa know we watched the DVD's?" Nikola stared off into space until Helen broke the silence. "Wait, she's waiting at the surface gate on the West Side? How did she know where it was, that's the staff entrance." She looked thoughtful toward Nikola then stated "Ok, Nikola lets go get your daughter." "Oh, ok" he said absently, still trying to figure out how Mary Lisa and Kate were communicating. He finally snapped out of it when the door closed on the sphere taking them to the West Surface Entrance. "Helen" he gasped "I'm going to meet my daughter" as he grinned at her all she could do was laugh "Yes Nikola, you are going to meet your daughter."

When the Sphere stopped, Nikola jumped out and ran at vampire speed to the exit until he remembered Helen and then doubled back. He stopped in front of her looking sheepish, "Sorry, I'm just excited. " Helen laughed "you know I like seeing you excited. I could get used to seeing you so happy." She smiled at him and began to walk at a much slower pace. When the got to the surface, Nikola instantly knew the young girl with dark, spiked hair was Kate. She looked so much like Mary Lisa had; he felt a slight stab of pain. Kate was dressed in a cute sky blue polo shirt and dark denim jeans and those tennis shoes that Nikola had seen Henry wearing that had a zig-zag sole. She looked normal anyway. "Dad, I'm so glad to meet you" Kate extended her hand to Nikola. He must have zoned out for a moment, because he did not remember her walking toward him. He looked at her hand and grabbed it, but rather than shake it; he pulled her into a bone crushing hug as if to somehow erase all the pain and heartache he felt. "Oomph…Ok... Ugh Dad, one thing you did not pass onto me is your vampire abilities and right now I can't breathe" she gasped. Nikola looked horrified as he realized her and then began to inspect her for any damage he may have caused. From behind the pair Helen was both brought to tears and laughed at the interaction. It made her miss Ashley. "Ugh, hello my name is Dr. Helen Magnus, but you can call me Helen. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Sanctuary. Please follow me and we can continue this meeting in a bit more luxury than a busy city street corner, wouldn't you agree Nikola?" Helen looked at Nikola for any sign that he had registered what she had just said, but then noticed that he was still staring at Kate. "Well, since Nikola is preoccupied please follow me and I'm sure he will follow" Helen giggled. "Sure Dr. Magnus. I seem to have left him chasing his tail for lack of a better phrase" Kate laughed and flashed her signature smile. Helen thought she would come to enjoy Kate's company very much given enough time to get to know her. As they went to the spheres, Kate was very quiet. As the sphere stopped, and they exited Kate was looking around as Nikola was blabbering away about how he had designed the electrical system when suddenly, Kate gasped and stared off into space. "Kate, what's the matter dear?" asked Helen concerned. Kate then looked at Helen with frightened eyes and asked "Ashley wants to know if you still love her?" Then before anyone could do anything she fell to the ground unconscious. Nikola grabbed her as she fell keeping her head from hitting the concrete. "Let's get her to the infirmary right now." Helen barked already running back toward the elevator knowing Nikola would be right behind her carrying Kate. As Helen ran, she knew she had to help Kate, if not for her own questions regarding Ashley, but for Nikola as well. If Kate died, it would kill Nikola. Even though he cannot be killed, he would die on the inside. She had to help… She had to save her…


End file.
